You think you can threaten my wife?
by superrocketable
Summary: This is an outtake from chapter 7 of In my life I love you more. But can very easily be read as a stand alone one shot of life in Brittany and Santana's world.


**A/N This is just a little one shot, outtake from "In my life I love you more" You don't have to have read that to understand this at all though :) **

**This is for Sarcastic Musician who suggested this, I hope it's sort of what you wanted? I only wrote it quickly so if it's crap I'm sorry :)  
**

* * *

"Tom?" Brittany said cautiously approaching the weeping boy sat in the corner of her dance studio. He snapped his head up.

"Leave me alone." he snapped. She frowned Tom was usually so calm and polite and just lovely she had never seen him shout at anyone before. She squatted down next to him.

"What's wrong Tom?" she asked softly.

"Nothing. I'm fine just leave me alone will you." he huffed.

"Usually I would leave you to work through this by yourself but I kinda need to lock up, it's my wedding anniversary you see and I have big plans." She said with a slight smile. He looked up panicked.

"No, I can't leave I can't let anyone see me like this." he said urgently.

"Well I can stay for a little bit but not too long." She said glancing at her watch. The last thing she wanted to do was leave her wife waiting too long because if she did the babysitter would arrive and that would lead to endless interrogation which would probably end up in them staying home and Brittany really wanted to go out. He nodded and tried to take a few calming breaths but it was just no good there was so much pent up rage and guilt and fear that he just lashed out at the wall.

"Hey hey." Brittany said quickly grabbing his arms. "Whatever is wrong it is not worth hurting yourself over." she said. He wrenched his arms out of her grip and stalked over to the other room yelling in frustration.

"Tom, what's wrong? Maybe talking about it will help?" she offered kindly.

"Talking about it won't help at all not one bit!" he yelled at her "It could never help ever. It's all so fucked up." he yelled "So fucked up." he said quieter before collapsing to the ground crying. Brittany moved over to him quickly and pulled the sobbing 15 year old into her arms.

"Shush shush, it's ok, it will be ok." she cooed trying to calm him down, she hated seeing kids in this severe state of emotion. After a couple of minutes he pulled back and looked at her.

"He kissed me." He sobbed "He kissed me and it was so good and I have hoped it would happened for ages but now. I can't be gay I can't" he all but wailed. Brittany pulled a sympathetic face, god he sounded like Santana. He was so torn, he had clearly been told that being gay was wrong but he knew he couldn't help his feelings.

"It's ok to be gay Tom." She told him honestly. "Some people don't understand it and people do judge but trust me when I say you will be a million times happier being who you are with a man than kidding yourself being with women."she told him.

"You say that like it's so easy but how would I cope at school? I will get the shit beaten out of me! And my parents? I can't just be like oh mom , dad I'm gay you ok with that?" Brittany sighed she remembered this time of denial and knew that no matter what she said it wouldn't help indefinitely he would have to get there by himself.

"I know I understand how scary it is but I also know it gets better and its never as horrible as you build it up to be." she told him

"You don't understand this is my whole life its not just a little fear it will change everything. I'm gay you can't even begin to understand that." He insisted. Brittany's eyes widened, surely he must know? Well the way he had said that suggested he had no clue.

"You don't think I understand?" she asked raising an eyebrow in a way Santana would be proud of.

"How can you?" he spat. She knew he was angry and stressed at himself not her but it didn't stop it hurting when he was so harsh with her. She sighed.

"When you joined the dance school you had a meeting with Santana did you not?" she asked

"Yeah, she's terrifying but what's that got to do with this?" he asked. Brittany smiled slightly everyone was terrified of Santana, if only they knew what she was really like.

"Have you never noticed that almost every day she brings my son in here to see me?" she asked hoping he would get there. He shrugged.

"Your son is amazingly cute I was usually focused on him not whoever has brought him." he admitted.

"Yeah he is super cute he s definitely going to break hearts when he is older." she smiled

"Sorry Brittany I don't know where you are going with this." He admitted. Brittany shook the thoughts of Milo out of her mind and smiled.

"Santana gave birth to Milo, she's my wife." she said. Tom's eyes widened.

"You're married to a woman? he asked. Brittany nodded wiggling her wedding ring at him.

"6 years ago today" she grinned

"Wow Brittany I'm sorry I acted the way I did I didn't know." He said honestly. She shrugged

"It's ok, but honestly I really know what you are going through. Santana and I have been best friends since we were kids and I have loved her for as long as I can remember and she was so scared of admitting her feelings, we messed about for a good 3 years whilst she pretended it didn't mean anything, she didn't come out till we were 18. She makes me happier than I could even put into words but it would have been easier if she had come out earlier, the longer you leave it the harder it is I think." she told him.

"Thanks." Brittany he said with a smile. She smiled back and helped him to his feet. Then her phone started ringing.

"Sorry one sec." she said to him putting the phone to her ear.

"Hey." she said softly. "I know, I just got a little caught up I'm coming now I promise. Tell him mommy misses him and his beautiful mami lots. I'm coming now, we are going to have the best night ever. Love you honey." She put her phone back in her pocket.

"Now I really need to go." she said with a smile. Tom nodded

"Have a good anniversary Brittany." He told her as they headed towards the door. She nodded

"It's really not as bad as you think." she told him as she locked up. He nodded and gave her a smile that told her he didn t believe her, in any other situation she would try and prove it to him but right now all she wanted to do was take her wife out on a date she would never forget.

* * *

"Britt the door!" Santana groaned the following morning at 7am when someone began hammering insistently on their door.

"I can't move." Brittany grumbled

"Oh was I that good?" she teased with a wink.

"You were bloody amazing." she smiled.

"So were you darling. Best anniversary ever." Then the banging continued making Santana groan

"What the fuck?" she muttered trying her best to ignore it but then Milo ran into the room

"Mami mami door!" he yelled. Santana nodded

"I'm coming Milo you go wait for me in the kitchen." she told him, she quickly threw on some clothes pressed a chaste kiss to Brittany's lips and headed downstairs

"I'm coming I'm coming." she said as she approached the door. She opened it to see a woman she had never seen before in her life.

"Can I help you?" she asked

"Who are you?" the woman asked.

"You can't come to my door at 7 in the morning and ask who I am. Who are you?" she shot back already thoroughly unimpressed with this woman.

"I'm Marjorie Skipton. I am looking for Brittany." She said.

"Well she is in bed cause as I may have mentioned its 7am! Can I ask what it is about?" she asked.

"She is my son's dance teacher and I need to speak to her." She explained.

"Well she will be at the studio at 10 can it not wait until then?" she asked

"No, it's important I am not leaving until I speak to her." She told her defiantly. Santana nodded and turned back into the house.

"Milo!" she shouted causing the little boy to immediately come running. "Go and tell mommy that there is a lady at the door for her please." He nodded and sped off.

"Would you like to come in?" Santana offered.

"Yes thanks" she said curtly and Santana just knew this wasn't going to end well for anyone involved. As Brittany walked down the stairs she saw the woman standing glaring at Santana and recognised her immediately.

"Shit." She mumbled under her breath before composing herself and making her presence known.

"Good Morning Mrs Skipton." She said with a smile. "How can I help you?" Santana stood warily hovering at the edge of the room with Milo at her feet not wanting to leave her wife alone with this woman.

"I hear you had a little conversation with my Tom yesterday after class" she said accusingly.

"Well he was very upset Mrs Skipton I was just trying to console him." She explained.

"Well surely as a teacher, as someone in a position of trust you shouldn't be telling him lies you should be explaining to him right from wrong." She said her voice rising towards the end of the sentence.

"I didn't lie about anything, I just told him it's easier to be yourself and cope with people not understanding that pretend to be someone you are not and be miserable." She said calmly and evenly.

"You told my son, my perfect, bright, brilliant son that being GAY was alright!" she yelled. Oh hell no! Santana thought feeling her entire body set ready for a fight, no one shouted at Brittany.

"Being gay is alright, if that is who he is he can't change that." Brittany insisted with all the kindness and care that she just exuded whenever she spoke.

"It is not ok, it's wrong it's disgusting and you shouldn't even be allowed near children, if I had been aware that this sort of behaviour was encouraged at your school then I would have never sent him there." She shouted "You make me sick!" Santana watched as Brittany flinched at her words, then she saw her bottom lip tremble and that was more than enough for Santana to feel she was well within her rights to step in.

"What the fuck?" Santana exclaimed putting herself firmly in between the woman and Brittany.

"You need to get the hell out of my house. How dare you come here at 7 in the morning and shout at my wife in front of my son just because you are scared to handle your own child's sexuality. Brittany didn't make him gay that was the way he was born. It is not a choice, trust me I fought against it myself. So maybe you need to go home to your son who by the way will be terrified that you don't love him anymore rather than coming here and taking out your anger and confusion on Brittany hmm?" she spat. The woman opened and closed her mouth a few times then stuttered out

"She shouldn't be encouraging this behaviour its neglect of her duties, she shouldn't be teaching at all" Santana rolled her eyes.

"Your son goes to one of the best dance schools in the whole country. It is one of the best solely because Brittany is a fucking amazing dancer and an even better teacher, there is not one student in that school that would have a bad word to say against her and she will get your son a fantastic job because people don't come to our school and then not go on to do amazing things. It's quite well known that it a school ran by two lesbians, so if you have a problem with that I suggest you send your son elsewhere but until then you will not ever shout at my wife, you will not imply she is anything but perfect, cause to be honest saying she is anything but perfect is a lie and you certainly will not continue to say anything like that in front of my son. If you do I will hurt you and I am not worried about who you tell I will hurt you cause NO ONE shouts at Brittany. Are we clear?" she asked, the woman nodded slightly realising she couldn't compete with this woman.

"Good. Now fuck off out of my house." The woman practically ran out of the house

"Have a nice day." Santana called after her. As the door slammed shut she turned and ran her hand up and down Brittany's arm soothingly before kneeling down in front of Milo who was staring at his mother terrified.

"I'm sorry I shouted Milo." She said quietly.

"It was scary Mami why did you do it?" he whispered.

"I shouldn't have lost my temper, it's not nice to shout at people." she told him carefully. "but you have to protect your family and you and mommy are my family and that lady was saying nasty things to mommy, things that made mommy sad and I don't like mommy being sad" she explained. Milo looked up at Brittany who smiled at him.

"I don't like mommy being sad either" he told her.

"Exactly, so I got upset and shouted but I won't do it again ok? I just wanted to look after mommy." she said. He nodded and threw himself into her arms.

"Don't let mommy be sad." he whispered into her ear.

"I promise you Milo I will always do everything I can to stop mommy being sad." She stood up and kissed Brittany

"Are you ok baby?" Brittany nodded.

"I'm just worried about Tom" she told her.

"Don't worry, hopefully he will be in class today and I will come with you and we will make sure it's ok." She told her putting Milo down.

"Go in the kitchen Milo and I'll come and make you something to eat" she told him as Brittany pulled her into her arms.

"Thank you for doing that San I forgot how much I love you getting all protective over me" Santana laughed and placed a kiss on her nose then her lips.

"I'll remember that." she said with a wink before following Milo into the kitchen.


End file.
